The present invention pertains to a thermoelectric generator, and more particularly to a thermoelectric generator comprised of a plurality of thermocouples, printed in series in metallic inks, respectively along the length of each of a plurality of substrate strips which are placed in a face-to-back relation, and are connected in parallel to define a panel. A first or hot side of the panel is glazed with a suitable sealant, such as Dow-Corning Silicone material.
A second or cool side of the panel is provided with a series of electric heat strips or a resistance wire, configurated to substantially cover the second, cool side of the panel. The second side is then glazed in the same manner as the first side.
When the first surface of the panel is exposed to direct sunlight, it becomes hot. The second surface, which is away from the sun, is cooler, and therefore an effective e.m.f. is produced. The voltage relative to the amperage is a function of the series parallel connections of the thermocouples and substrate strips.
When a predetermined voltage is produced, a simple voltage controller is used to feed a portion of the produced electrical power to the heating element on the second side. Only the electrical energy in excess of a predetermined voltage, 12 volts, for example, is fed back to the heater element, which raises the temperature of second side thermocouple junctions, thereby limiting the voltage being produced. If the surface temperature of the first side drops, then the electrical energy delivered to the second side also drops, thereby maintaining a constant voltage.
Therefore, the principal object of the invention is to provide means to heat the normally cool side of a thermoelectric generator panel when the voltage reaches a predetermined level, such as 12 volts, to maintain a constant 12 volt output level.